The Long Lost Witch
by The Written One
Summary: This is a continuation to Serena's Mistake an idea I originally had. Anyway, this takes place about seven years later.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in the Stephens's home. Darrin finished the last of his breakfast, grabbed his portfolio, and kissed his beautiful wife, son and daughter goodbye. The excitement of Sam being pregnant again was too much to handle! The second Darrin closed the door to the Stephen home, Serena popped in.

"Oooh! I hear someone's got a bun in the oven!" Serena said giddily, patting Samantha on the tummy.

"Yes," Sam smiled proudly, "I can hardly wait!"

"But come on, Sammy... another one--with HIM?" Serena said, obviously referring to Derwood--I mean Darrin.

"Serena, I've told you a million times before... so why don't I just put this straight--BUTT OUT."

"Hmph. Real nice, Sammy." Serena frowned. She walked into the den where a 10 year old Tabitha and a 6 year old Adam were watching television. "Hello my little shnuggums!" Serena said, patting them on the heads.

"Hi, Auntie Serena!" Adam jumped up and planted a big kiss on Serena's cheek.

"Hi, gorgeous!" She said, hugging him.

"Hey Serena." Tabitha said in a daze.

"Tab, what's up?" Serena asked, planting her bottom next to Tabitha's.

"My friend's being real mean to me in school, and I've been plotting some _things _to do to her." She grinned.

"Takin' after me, huh? I'm proud of you, babe! What are you gonna do to her?" Serena sat listening intently for Tabitha's next words.

"Well, I tried some stuff, but it backfired."

Serena sat silently. "Well, that's never happened before, has it?"

"Nope."

"Uh oh... you must be sick!" Serena grabbed a thermometer from an air pocket above her and shoved it into Tabitha's mouth. "Nope. You're fine..."

"Then what can it be? My stuff never backfires!" Tabitha whined.

"Try doing something now... y'know, just to make sure you still got it." Serena suggested. Suddenly, a flying shoe hit her in the head. "Oww! Okay, your powers are fine."

"I give up..." Tabitha started, but Serena interrupted.

"No, Tabby. Don't give up just yet. I want you to stalk this girl tomorrow! Be her shadow! Make sure she doesn't have any charms that could be reflecting your witchcraft!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Zev." Tabitha approached Zevina the next day during lunch in school. Zevina was Tabitha's age, and had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hiya, Tabitha." Zevina smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much... mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all!" She smiled again. "How are you?"

"Great..." Tabitha said, hardly paying attention. She was looking for anything that might be a charm.

"Tab... Tab? TABITHA!" Zevina yelled, trying to get Tabitha's attention. "What are you looking for?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothin'..." Tabitha sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"As long as you say so." Zevina took a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Suddenly, Tabitha spotted something.

"Hey, Zev... what's that necklace you're wearing?" Tabitha asked, pointing at the glowing stone.

"I don't really know. The people at the orphanage told me that my birth mom gave it to me." Zevina swallowed the glob of bread in her mouth. "I never did tell you about the orphanage, did I?"

Tabitha shook her head. _This should be interesting,_ she thought.

"Well, it began when I was born, of course. My mom had me, but realized that she couldn't tell her family, and she couldn't take care of me. So she left me in an orphanage in Connecticut. But she didn't just leave me, Tab. She left me with a note and this necklace." Zevina's voice started to quiver slightly. "I remember the note exactly. It smelled of bubble gum. It said 'To my dear Zevina, I love you so much, but I can't bare to tell my family about you. I will find you when I am ready to take you back. Love always, Mommy.' And that was that. Ever since that day, the necklace has been glowing this same green color. I never took it off. Not even to go to sleep. It's a piece of my mother, Tabby. Perhaps the only piece I'll ever own." She started to finger the necklace, closing her eyes, remembering the mother she never knew. Tabitha was silent. "You don't understand, Tab, how hard it is to live without a mother. Sure I had foster parents, but it isn't the same. I just wish I could meet my real mother..." Zevina's voice trailed off when she spotted Tabitha staring at the necklace.

"Can... can I see it?" Tabitha asked.

"As in wear it? I won't take it off... but you can hold the stone."

Tabitha held the stone... it was cool in her hands. But suddenly, the stone got brighter, warmer... both girls were in a trance. "What's it doing?" Tabitha asked, not taking her eyes off of the stone.

"I dunno..." Zevina stared at the brightening color, "It's never done that before!"

Tabitha instantly knew it had to do with her witchcraft. But just to be sure, she asked another girl, Nancy, to try to hold it.

Nancy held the stone lightly... the green color faded into a deep red. Tabitha was confused. Zevina was shocked. Nancy was relieved. "Guys, it's just a mood stone." She piped up.

Tabitha and Zevina knew Nancy was wrong. They just nodded, cleaned up their lunches, and headed for a nearby empty classroom. They were determined to find out the meaning to the stone...


	3. Chapter 3

"Tab..."

"Yeah, Zev?"

"I'm sorry about that joke I made about you..."

"It's okay, Zev... I'm just glad you apologized."

Their attention turned to the stone.

"It's definetly not a mood stone," Zevina said.

"Yeah..." Tabitha agreed.

"What do you think it is?" Zevina asked.

"I don't know, but maybe I should ask my mom... she... uh... she knows about this sort of thing. I'll just have to show it to her."

"But I won't take it off..." Zevina reminded her.

"So I guess you'll just have to come over!" Tabitha said, happily.

"Okay, it's a date!"

"Hey, mommy!" Tabitha ran in the house and was scooped up into her mother's arms.

"Hello, sweetheart. How was school?"

"Great! Mommy, this is Zevina." Tabitha said, introducing her new friend.

"Hello, Zevina... umm... wh--what's that?" Sam asked nervously, pointing to Zevina's necklace.

"I have no idea. That's why we're asking YOU, Mrs. Stephens." Zevina said.

"Yeah, well, about that... uhhhhhh... I'll have to take it and inspect it..." Samantha said, reaching for the stone.

"No!" Zevina pulled away. "You can't take it off of me. It's never been taken off of me since I was a baby!"

"How will I find out what it is, Zevina?" Samantha asked. "Let me look at it." She got down on her knees to Zevina's level, and took the stone in her hand. It started to glow a hot blue. It got so hot that Sam dropped it in pain. "Okay, I think a bit of further investigation is required. Let me get my mother... she's in the kitchen." Sam ran into the kitchen and desperately started calling out, (in a soft whisper, of course) "MOTHER!" Within an instant Endora appeared.

"What is it, Samantha?"

"Mother, one of Tabitha's friends is wearing a really strange necklace. I need you to come check it out... but she's a mortal... so no diagnosis in front of her."

"Got it." Endora followed Samantha back into the foyer where Tabitha and Zevina were waiting eagerly. "May I see your necklace, child?"

"You can touch it, but you can't take it offa her..." Tabitha said.

"I completely understand." Endora said, reaching for the stone. She held it, and it glowed a hot blue, as it had for Samantha. "Aha... I know what this is," Endora said, inteligently. "The only way we can test my hypothesis, though... is to try it on Durwood." At that instant, Darrin walked in the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Sam! Hey, Tabitha! Adam... how are ya? And Endora! Endora! Why are you here?" Darrin was hot with anger.

"Nice way to greet your Mother-In-Law."

"I should greet you that way, you old wit--"

"DARRIN!" Samantha interrupted, making sure Darrin didn't say the word "witch" in front of Zevina. "This is Tabitha's friend, Zevina."

"Oh." Darrin said. "Hello there, Zevina."

"Dagwood, we need you to hold this stone." Endora said.

"Noooo way." Darrin retreated. "How do I know you're not gonna turn me into... I mean... what does it do?"

"It's safe sweetheart. Just reach out and touch it." Samantha said. Darrin started to reach for it. "Go on, touch it." He touched it, and it faded into a deep red color, as it had for Nancy.

"I knew it!" Endora squealed, and produced a book from behind her back.

"Mother!" Samantha said, warning her not to perform magic, but it was too late.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Zevina stared, wide-eyed, at the woman before her.

"I'm an experienced WITCH." Endora said. There. She had said it. Darrin groaned and walked away. Samantha rolled her eyes angrily. Tabitha eyed Zevina cautiously.

"Mother... I--I'm sure you don't mean--" Samantha started.

"Oh, but I do!" Endora interrupted. "I'm a witch, so is Samantha, so is Tabitha, and so are you." She said, pointing to Zevina.

"What do you mean, Grandmama?" Tabitha wondered. How could her friend be a witch?

"I'm not a witch!" Zevina said. "Witches have big ugly twisted noses and warts and their skin is green. Plus they don't even exist I think."

"Well, you're wrong." Endora said, and she waved her hand. Suddenly, a witch's hat appeared on her head.

"Mother... what are you doing?" Samantha nearly fainted. Zevina's eyes were wide open. She took in everything she saw.

"Go with me... Samantha, levitate that lamp."

Samantha hesitated, looking at her mother. Endora nodded, as if to say that she knew what she was doing. Reluctantly, Sam twitched her nose. The lamp slowly floated over to Tabitha, who caught it. "Great job. Now, Tabitha, go put it back on the table." Tabitha started to walk towards the table, but Endora stopped her. "With your finger!" Tabitha twitched and let the lamp to where it had came from. Zevina still sat in awe. "Now I will explain. Child, give me the necklace you're wearing."

"I can't take it off..." Zevina said.

"No, no... this is important! Give it to me." Endora said.

"No, you don't understand... I really _can't _take it off. It's stuck!" Zevina said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got to will it off." Endora said. "Close your eyes and focus on the necklace being in your hands."

Zevina obeyed. At first, she felt silly, but suddenly she felt something heavy in her hands. She opened her eyes. It was the necklace. Zevina's heart pounded loudly. What was going on?

"You see, this necklace is a witch identifier." Endora said, taking it from Zevina's hands. "Red means mortal. Green means inexperienced witch. Blue means experienced witch. Your mother, who was obviously a witch, left this necklace with you so you could later on identify your heritage." Zevina still looked uncertain.

"But who is this mystery woman?" Samantha asked.

Zevina answered. "I have no idea. She signed my note, 'Mommy'... the orphanage didn't know much about her either."

"I know, mother..." Said Samantha, "Why don't we call a Witches' Council Meeting?"

"Great idea, Samantha." Endora said, and the deed was done. Within a few minutes, the entire Witches' Council appeared in the Stephens' home in a puff of green smoke. "We have called this meeting to find the long lost mother of this child here, a young witch named ZEVINA." Suddenly, as if there wasn't enough chaos, Serena popped in.

"Hiya! Oooh, formal!" She said, eyeing the Witches' Council.

"Serena, do you mind!" Endora said.

"Sorry, Auntie Endora." Serena said. She eyed Tabitha and Zevina. "Hey, Tabs." She said, patting her on the head. She elbowed Zevina. "What's your name, little witchling?"

"Zevina." The girl answered meekly.

Suddenly, there was a loud **THUD!** The entire Witches' Council turned, only to find that Serena had fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wha? What happened?" A groggy Serena asked, sitting up.

"You fainted, Serena!" Tabitha said.

"What caused it?" Endora asked.

Serena looked around and spotted Samantha holding Zevina's hand. "Sammy! How long have you known?"

"Known about what, Serena?" Samantha asked, confused.

"About that witch... Zevina." Serena's eyes grew wide as she spotted Zevina.

"What about her?" Samantha asked.

"Y'know what happened to me around 10 years ago?" Serena asked.

"Uhhh... lemme guess," Samantha said, "You went on your first date!"

"Something like that," Serena said, staring at Zevina.

Zevina was looking at the ground. She refused to even look at these people... they were strange. They took her from school to tell her that she was a witch! And they were doing magic... it was too much for her to handle. Suddenly, she looked up at Serena. Their eyes met, and they both sat, staring at each other for a full minute.

"What do you mean, 'something like that'?" Samantha asked.

"Well, it was my first 'real date'..." Serena started, "I met the most charming warlock. Dave, his name was. And the minute our eyes met, we knew that we were right for each other. After just one night of being together, he left me. On that night, though..." Serena stopped, her voice was quivering. She broke down and started to cry. "Oh, Sammy! Auntie Endora! I'm sorry I never told you but..." She took a deep breath, "Zevina's my daughter."

The entire room was silent, all that was heard was Serena, softly crying. All eyes turned to Zevina, who silently walked towards her sobbing mother. Zevina reached out and patted Serena on the back.

"It's okay... please don't cry." Zevina said. Serena looked up and hugged the daughter she had never known. Zevina was still uncomfortable, but her hug was to console the woman's tears. It wasn't made of love.

"Zevina, forgive me, baby." Serena sobbed, hugging her little girl. "I shouldn't have let this happened, I should have just told everyone the truth..." Serena stopped as Zevina wiped one of her tears.

"Please, stop apologizing. My life has been great so far, and now, to find out that I'm a witch is a bit overwhelming, but still really cool... and, well... I... I guess I want to come and live with you, Serena." Zevina said slowly.

Serena looked up into her daughter's sparkling green eyes. "Really?" She sniffed. Zevina nodded. Serena stood up, beaming. "Groovy! We'll get a house, and I'll give you anything you'll ever want! We can even live on EARTH if you want to! I'll even let you stay in school so you can be with all of your friends!" Serena couldn't wait to finally start bringing up her daughter. "All on one condition, though."

"What's that, Serena?" Zevina asked.

"Don't call me Serena." Serena said, patting her on the back.

"You got it, Mom." Zevina smiled.

THIS IS NOT THE END! MORE TO COME!


	7. Chapter 7

This was Samantha's third pregnancy, and it still got her sick to her stomach. Her morning sickness overrode her will to even get out of bed the next morning. "Sorry, darling," she whispered, "I won't be able to make breakfast today..."

Darrin was feeling sluggish as well, although he was showered and dressed. "Darling, why don't you just whip something up? You know--" He tried to twitch his nose.

"Darrin, you really mean it?" Samantha asked.

"Of course I do," Darrin replied, kissing her on the forehead, "As long as you're sick and I'm out at the office, I'll let you use witchcraft to tend to your every need..." He paused, "But just this once." He added, firmly.

"Ohh, thank you, darling." Samantha replied in a hoarse voice.

Suddenly, Tabitha ran in the room. "Mommy, somebody wants to talk to you!" She squealed.

"Well, I didn't hear the phone ring..." Darrin said.

"No! I mean she's downstairs." Tabitha replied.

"Who is it, sweetie?"

"Zevina."

Darrin and Samantha exchanged worried looks.

"Look dear," Darrin started, "Is it really important? Because mommy isn't feeling too hot."

"I guess it's not so important." Tabitha said simply, and walked out.

"Darrin, are you sure that was okay to do?" Samantha asked, worried.

"Don't worry about a thing, darling! I don't want you to worry at all today. I want you to sit back and relax, and just take it easy. I'll be taking the kids to my mother."

"Darrin... uh, are you sure that's a good idea?" Samantha asked.

"Stop worrying, they'll be fine. I love you, sweetheart." He said, gave her a peck on the cheek, and walked out. Samantha sat in bed and smiled. Darrin was the greatest man alive, and she couldn't believe that she married him!

KNOCK, KNOCK! "Who is it?" Samantha asked.

"Zevina." Came the voice from behind the door.

"Come in, sweetheart." Samantha replied, hoarsely.

Zevina walked in slowly, her hand behind her back. "Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Stephens--"

"Samantha." She corrected.

"Umm, Samantha." Zevina said. "But I have an urgent question to ask you."

"What is it?" Samantha asked her.

Zevina produced her hand from behind her back. It was engulfed in flames. "How do I put the fire out?"

"ZEVINA! What happened!" Samantha screamed.

"Nothin'." Zevina said. "I was just real mad at this one girl and then fire came out of my hand. It doesn't hurt or nothin' I was just wondering how to stop it."

"You mean you conjured the fire?"

"Yeah."

"No spells or incantations? It just appeared in your hand?"

"Mmhmm." Zevina nodded.

"Uhh.. well... MOTHER!" Samantha called into the air, not taking her eyes off of the flames licking Zevina's skin.

Endora appeared in an instant. "Hello, Zevina." She said, smiling. "Oh dear," she said when her eyes met the fire, "How on earth did you manage that one?"

"She was angry." Samantha said.

Zevina looked at her hand, she closed it slowly and it emitted a little PIFFF. The flames went out and smoke seeped out from between her fingers.

"Zevina, if you don't mind I'd like you to come with me," Endora said, still staring at Zevina's hand.

"Umm okay--"

"Why, mother?" Samantha asked.

"I think this witchling is on a bit of a high level. I mean, you couldn't conjure a fire at her age." Endora replied. "Hold my hand, child." She said.

Zevina held tightly and they popped out together.


End file.
